


Just another sleepless night.

by TallDwarf



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, no wives or kids, young ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDwarf/pseuds/TallDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" </p><p>- J.P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first Ylvis fanfiction and english is not my first language, i'm sorry if there are many grammar errors kdjdkf (here it's 4.22 am and my eyes are burning, I need to sleep).  
> I know it's Christmas and all but.. I had to write this super angst thing, don't know why.  
> Hope you like it! ♡

Bård's eyes were puffy and red, his lips trembled as he walked through Bergen's desert streets that night. The air was so cold it made his nose and cheeks turn red, but he didn't care.  
He looked down as the screen of his phone in his hand lightened for the fourth time that night; but he didn't feel like answering Vegard's calls. 

"It's not his fault." 

He was constantly repeating these words in his head, but he felt an excruciating pain in his chest everytime he remembered how his brother had told his family that he had finally found the woman of his life. They were all so happy for his brother, while Bård was screaming silently inside his head and no one could hear him.  
It happened the day before, Bård couldn't stand being in that room anymore, so he excused himself and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, then cursed under his breath for not being able to maintain his emotions under control. But it certainly wasn't Vegard's fault, no one knew about his feelings, not even his beloved brother.

The tears were slowly drying on his face and he let out a weak laugh thinking about this unrequited love, it was almost funny that he didn't feel guilty at all.  
He was desperately in love with his brother and knew all along that sooner or later this was going to happen, but he never thought that it would have hurt this much. He felt a bit of a masochist as he started to imagine what it could have been like to hold him in his arms, or kiss his lips. Or what it could have been like to wake-up next to him in bed in the morning. 

He felt his phone vibrating again in his hand and Vegard's face popped up, signaling another call. Bård sighed, he didn't want to make his brother worried, so he answered.

"Hey."  
"Bård! Where are you? It's past two am, are you out of you-" "Comin' home." He cut him off and put the phone back in his pocket, heading home with a small fake smile on his face, ready to face another of his sleepless night.

In that moment he felt like he was drowning in deep waters, he was gasping for breath, trying in vain to find a way out of this never ending nightmare.  
And Vegard wasn't there to save him.


End file.
